


n00b

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey sucks at online gaming. (Pre-slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	n00b

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's [Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted January 21, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/74968.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #028, Camping

"Arg! I can't believe this guy!" exclaimed Joey angrily.  
"What's wrong?" his tri-color haired friend asked him.  
"There's this guy who keeps on camping near my body and ganking me when I rez! My armor's going down the toilet!"  
Yuugi frowned.  
"Can you come back to the other island and help me out?"  
"Sure! But I don't understand why someone would do that..."  
"This prick has no life. Man, I think I hate MMOs."  
Joey let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Hey, if this guy does it again, you wanna quit game and duel?"  
Yuugi smiled at his friend. "Okay."  
'Joey125' came back to life.  
And promptly died.  
In game, 'kdragon' lol-ed at him.  
"Screw this. Let's duel!"

**Author's Note:**

> Using camping, in the non-traditional sense.  
> Actually, I don't have much experience with this; when I played WoW, I did PvE because I am a wuss.


End file.
